


Are you dessert?

by LindzDDub86



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86
Summary: Nick and Kimm, stuck in the house during the coronavirus pandemic. Stuck in quarantine, they would have a date at home. However, before food Nick had over plans.***MAJOR SEX SCENE***
Relationships: Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Are you dessert?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrickinKaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts).



“And they lived happily ever. The End.”  
“Daddy can we read another?”  
The man replied, “Odin, no we can’t. We already have read two. It is lights out now. Time for sleep.”  
“Okay daddy.”  
The man’s name is Nick. And it was his turn to put the kids to bed. He climbed out of Odin’s mid-sleeper, turned to the door and wished him goodnight, switching the light off and closing his door. Nick then went to the other bedroom to the other boy. The other boy was a lot older than Odin, so Nick was just checking on him to see if he was okay. As he knocked and opened the door, the older boy was sat up in his bed. He looked at the blonde man.  
“Are you okay lad?” Nick asked.  
The boy nodded, “Yeah I’m good Nick.”  
He smiled, “Alright Thijs. Just checking that is all. You know what to do.”  
And they both exchanged looks, and smiles while Nick, like in Odin’s room, closed the door behind him. He left Thijs’ light on because he had a switch to turn it off near his bed, so it was easier for him. 

As Nick closed his door, he quickly walked downstairs, through the living room and into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his lover. His lover was cooking something special for their date. Unfortunately, they were all living together in one big house whilst there is a pandemic going on in the world, resulting in them living in quarantine, so they had to make do having dates in the house. He buried his face in her fiery red hair and kissed her. She stopped what she was doing, swinging an arm up to reach to his face and they stood there for a while, enjoying the embrace together.   
“Did Odin get down okay babe?” The woman spoke.  
Nick nodded, “Well he was a little hesitant like we know he is lately. But he is all good.”  
“And Thijs?”  
“He’s good too.” 

Nick swung the woman around where they are facing one another. He looked into her bright blue eyes. Taking his right hand, he stroked her hair behind her ears and smirked. Leaning in he planted his lips into hers, passionately. His left hand gently pulling her closer to his torso, resting around her waist. They parted and looked sexily at each other.  
Biting his lower lip, he smirked. “I have so many dirty things in my head right now.”  
She was intrigued, “Oh yeah.” She took her hand, walking her fingers up his shirt, “And what dirty things did you have in mind.”  
He led out a slight moan, “Oh Kimm, I don’t think you’ll handle it!” He winked.  
She laughed, “You underestimate my stamina Mister.” And she broke the hold. In a way she felt a little offended that he thought she wouldn’t be or couldn’t handle whatever he was thinking. She turned back to the cooking as she did not want it to get burnt. 

“Are you sure?” A whisper came into her ear, it nearly made her drop the pan as it was so unexpected. She nodded her head.  
Nick whispered, “I want it rough!” She shivered. They do not usually have it rough. But when they have had it rough in the past, it has been electrifying and pleasuring. Explosions from every part of their bodies. Just the thought and the image after the last time, urged Kimm to turned back around. Darting stares to her man, she sides grinned. Nick’s eyes widened. As she grabbed his shirt, roughly throwing him her way, devouring his mouth and throwing her arms around his pretty little neck. He took hold of her, hands wandering her body. Starting from her back, he slowly stroked her arch in her back, sending signals through her nervous system. Cupping her face with his left hand, his right-hand gliding over her backside. When he realised, he reached her buttocks, he gave the right cheek a squeeze, slapping over her clothes. She whimpered out. Knowing of her enjoyment Nick again rubbed, squeezed and slapped her arse one more time. There was a certainty that there was a mark underneath her clothing, he slapped that hard. But he did say he wanted it rough. She had no idea what made her do it, but she automatically leaned against the kitchen counter whilst Nick was now caressing her breasts. Still, attached at the lips, taking each other’s taste in, Nick’s hand slid down once more but it went further than her arse. And without thinking, she spread her legs. Waiting for his entrance. He moaned knowing she was waiting, resulting in his shaft growing. He pulled away and looked into her now sparkling eyes.  
“Wow, Kimm. I see someone is eager!” Whilst lifting his eyebrows. She chuckled, whilst nodding.   
“Well, I’m waiting to be roughed up little man!”   
This made Nick simultaneously grunt. He was loving the view of the woman in front of him. He grabbed her from her waist, picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. Stood between her legs, he spread them further taking his fingers up her dress to her underwear… well if she was wearing any. He moaned and looked at her, “You dirty bitch!” the thought of being his dirty little bitch, the dirty talk they would do was Kimm’s go to. Reaching her hood, he gently rubbed it with circular strokes. Trailing lustful kisses on her neck and nibbling on the lobe on her ear. As he was stroking her hood and her folds, he inserted his fingers inside, making Kimm cried out.  
“Oh, my Lord!” Kimm cried.   
Nick eyes widened and he smirked, “Holy shit babes, you’re so fucking wet! Fuck me, it feels so good.”

“Daddy!”

Nick and Kimm hadn’t shifted so fast in their life. Nick removed his fingers and licked them in front of Kimm, turning her on. And Kimm jumped off the counter, brushing herself down. And just in time as Odin came waltzing into the kitchen.  
“Odin? Why are we out of bed?”  
“I need some water.”  
Frustrated, Kimm had already picked out his water bottle and filled it with the filtered water from the fridge. By the time Nick had agreed to get him some water, Kimm went to the little boy and handed it to him.  
“There you go Odin. Now let’s get back to bed okay?”  
Odin looked up at the woman’s eyes and smiled, “Thank you Kimm.”  
She smiled back, “You’re welcome.”  
“Come on bud, get back in that bed.” And Nick took his son back to bed. 

It was not that long before Nick was back downstairs. They both looked at each other and sighed.  
“Fuck that was close!” Nick sighed out.  
Kimm nodded, “You’re telling me. This is just getting ridiculous Nick. We never have time to ourselves. Why can’t Lauren ever come for him?”  
Nick shrugged his shoulders, “Baby girl, we are in a lockdown. I know it’s so hard right now.” He came back wrapping himself around Kimm, making sure she was feeling assured, “I promise the moment everything is lifted Odin will go to his mum’s and then Thijs can go to his dads and we can have a weekend to us, and enjoy every second of it!”  
She sighed, “That sounds amazing!”  
She turned around again and turned the cooker off, as the food was ready for them. As she was trying to plate the food up, Nick leaned over her shoulder smelling the air.  
“Baby girl that smells amazing!”  
She nodded, “Thank you.”  
She was quickly turned around. And again, Nick smirked, as she looked down on him, his bulge was clearly showing. He had not lost the feels. And she was glad because neither had she.  
“Can we skip to dessert?? Because I want you for mine!” Nick whispered hungrily for her body.

He vigorously grabbed her neck and pressed down on her red lips. Devouring their mouth, massaging each other’s tongue as they kiss passionately with flames of fire within. Nick pulled away and stared Kimm in her eyes, devilishly. The fire was burning in his eyes, his hands, his nerves and his whole body. He didn’t waste any time, he wrapped his arms around her waist and like before lifted her up but took her to the dining table. He placed her on the tabletop, rolling her dress from underneath her so she was showing him what he wanted. He dived in, headfirst. Straight on her hood. He took his lips and gave it a little nibble followed with sucking, which sent Kimm wild. So wild, she fell off her elbows and had to lie all the way back onto the table. The thought of the kids coming back in terrified her, but it brought something out in her. She was just as hungry for Nick’s touch from his lips, his hands, his cock. It had been a while since they had felt so hungry for one another. Playing with her folds with his tongue, he placed two fingers in her and went right deep in. He was not joking when he wanted it rough. She let out a moan and started to rock back onto his fingers. “Fuck me, that’s it baby” He murmured, “Holy shit! You’re so good.”  
Lifting his mouth slightly, he would look at the woman he had in front of him and he would bite the insides of her thighs, which made her jump a little. She jumped back onto her elbows.  
“Yes!” She sighed. She loved it on the sly, “More!”  
He developed a blood curling smirk and again grunted. He quickened his fingers that were still inside of her, flickering within her juices. He went deeper and rougher, really bashing that G spot just above her entrance. As he could feel her getting closer to her climax, he stood up took his hand he was pleasuring her with and vigorously stroked her hood. He did it so hard, it made her come so hard… and everywhere. It flowed all over Nick’s shirt. He stood there, both looking into each other’s eyes. Nick started to lick his fingers knowing her juices were all over them and then reaching around he pulled his shirt off and threw it out of sight. He leaned over and kissed his woman. She looked at him, breathless.  
“Is that all you got?” She taunted him. His eyes widened.   
He smirked, “Babe I’m just getting started. Get on your knees and fucking suck my cock.” He demanded.

He pulled her legs off the table and she came sliding off the table and went straight on her knees. She looked up at him, returning the devilish stares. She started to undo the button and undo the zip on his camo shorts. They were quickly pulled down, along his underwear. And she grabbed his now aching, throbbing shaft with her hand. As she squeezed Nick led out a light moan, which resulted in precum shooting out of his tip. As she steadied the length, she kissed the tip gently and teasingly, still looking at his face. His breathing was becoming short, rapid and irregular. Licking the head, and slowly stroking the shaft down to the base and back up to the top. Making Nick shudder in excitement under her touch. Her mouth devouring his cock, taking the full length.  
“Fuck me Kimm. Baby, oh fuck. Suck that cock!” Nick panted. Kimm went faster, firmer and rougher, which seemed to allow Nick’s cock grow to full hardness. He grabbed her at the back on the head and drove her down his cock and pushed her down to take it all. “Let me fuck your mouth!” Nick let out. She was not going to stop him. And so, with both hands, he directed her head and mouth, whilst riding with his cock the other way, making Kimm gag a little but still loving it. While fucking her mouth, he was so vocal. Lots of ‘holy shit’, ‘fucking hell’ ‘oh yeah’ and ‘oh gods’… he clearly was enjoying her mouth around his manhood. 

“Get up!” Nick bellowed. Kimm looked at him, with confusion. “Get up! And get on that table, in fact I need you bent over that table now baby!”   
She got to her feet and before she could turn around, Nick pushed her to the table bending her down hard. He raised her dress and entered her. He was not careful, he just went in there.   
“Oh, fuck Nick!!”  
“Yeah? Fucking like don’t ya?” Nick asked. Kimm nodding and whimpering. He would pull his length out and then ram it back in, slowly out and fast in. This brought on more arousal for the couple. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it to lay on the tabletop and he pushed her down while he rammed into her for the last time. This was so deep, Kimm thought he had passed her opening and gone further inwards, it was that deep. Picking up a rhythm he pounded her from behind. His rugby sized thighs slamming into her ass cheeks, causing them to become red and raw. His sack bashing onto her clit as he would piledrive himself into her. Kimm, usually at this moment in time would be screaming the roof off. But her screaming would be such a turn on for Nick, however having the kids in the house she had to be quite complacent. Which was fucking hard with the way Nick was fucking her. She could feel herself coming to another climax.  
“I’m coming baby!” She led out a slight cry. He withdrew himself, allowing his fingers to enter her. Thrusting with his fingers and then again like earlier stroking her hood she came hard again. “YES! Fuck me baby. I like it when you come like that!”

He did not give her time to get her breath back, he quickly drove his shaft in and picked up the speed, grabbing her head backwards by her hair. He went harder, deeper, rougher and faster. And then he unloaded in her; shuddering as he came. He led out a huge grunt and collapsed on the arch of her back while still shooting inside. He stayed there for a few seconds before returning to the upright position and pulled himself out. Kimm pulled her leg off the tabletop and turned to face him. Both sweating, panting and in awe with what they just had done.

Nick smiled, “My, it’s been a while!”  
“But was so fucking good baby.” She replied. She pulled him to her body wrapping her hands around the base of his neck, pecking kisses on his lips in between words and pants.  
“So good. I think someone enjoyed it a lot more than last time!” He lifted an eyebrow.  
Kimm shrugged her shoulders blushing, “Well like you said it’s been a while.”  
Nick started to scan the room especially on the tabletop and on the floor near it, “I guess I need to get something to mop this mess you made.”  
Kimm looked down and burst in laughter, “Your fault.”  
He kissed her, “It sure was. I’m proud of it too!” He looked for the mop, “And then we can resume your cooking!”  
Kimm smiled, “Do you always have your dessert before your food Mr Carter?”  
“I do when it’s you as my dessert!” He winked.

They cleaned themselves up, Nick cleaned the mess in the kitchen and Kimm went and got changed. They finally finished plating the food once they warmed it up again and they sat on the tabletop. They had a lovely dinner date, where they sat holding hands, kissing and having a laugh. It was a night they truly were waiting for. Despite the kids being there. Once they had their meals, Nick washed up. They then took their drinks, and munchies, walking to their bedroom. Snuggling in each other’s arms, watching a film Kimm picked to falling asleep in one another’s arms ready to tackle the morning after.


End file.
